bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Preta
The Preta (餓鬼'がき', Gaki; Japanese for "Hungry Ghosts") are a species of spiritual beings that reside in the Hungry Ghost Realm for the they harbored in their previous life. Overview Preta are eternally afflicted with the need to consume, due to the immense greed they possessed in life. As such, their bodies constantly absorb and consume present within the surroundings of the Hungry Ghost Realm. Appearance Powers and Abilities Previous Memories and Knowledge: Pretas possess the memories and knowledge they had in their previous life. This allows them access to skills and techniques they previously possessed before being reincarnated. Despite this, abilities requiring prerequisite items can't be used until they are obtained once more, restricting Preta to their own power. Kāma (欲カーマ, Yoku; Japanese for "Desire"): The true power of the Preta. When a Preta consumes something they have an insatiable desire for, they awaken their true power. Bōshoku (暴食, Gluttony; Latin for "To Gulp Down", Japanese for "Fierce Eating"): A basic technique, it allows a Preta to freely absorb and consume any form of and . Through its consumption, they can willingly take on the properties of anything they eat to use it in various ways. As a side effect of this ability, they are exceptionally tolerant to powerful Reiatsu. Senbō (羨望, "Envy"; Latin for "To Look at with Malice", Japanese for "To Covet"): A basic technique used by the Preta. It allows Preta to use their reiryoku to reconstruct objects they have consumed. Kyoshoku (虚飾, Vanity; Latin for "Boasting", Japanese for "Ostentation"): An advanced Preta movement technique. The user moves on a stream of reishi surrounding their feet as they consume everything within their path. As a result, they evade all forms of senses while in transit as their acceleration constantly increases. Despite this, they can be tracked by following the temporary void left in their movements. Bushō (無精, Acedia; Latin for "Without Care", Japanese for "Sloth"): A powerful Preta defensive technique. By coursing Preta Reiatsu through the within their body, they can nullify and even halt all physical and chemical reactions attempting to negatively affect their body, causing it to become self-sustaining. Because the offensive and defensive forms of Bushō uses the meridian system in two different ways, only one form can be used at a given time. *??? - (Defensive) By coursing Preta Reiatsu through all meridians within their body, they can effectively nullify all physical and chemical reactions attempting to negatively affect their body. This allows their body to enter a state of self-sustainability and increases their defense to god-like levels. In this state, open wounds don't bleed, missing limbs are ignored, etc. This defensive form of Bushō uses the 12-Point Meridian System. *??? - (Offensive) By coursing Preta Reiatsu through the main 8 meridians of their body and constructing a barrier around a given area, Pretas can halt all physical and chemical reactions within desired targets within the barriers range. Pretas that have mastered the technique can control which reactions are being stopped and which areas the techniques affect upon use. This offensive form of Bushō uses the 8-Point Meridian System. *??? - (Supplementary) ???. Uses the 361-Point Meridian System. Trivia *